Mentis
Background Protective, dependable, inventive, reclusive Oread cavalier from a local brewery (The Festering Stool Inn) in a small town called Sandpoint who is currently on probation for drunk and disorderly behavior (for cutting off a person’s hand after losing an arm wrestling match) and skipped town for a bit until things die down. His name is Mentis Olden Gertrud the First, Order of the Shield, protector of friends. Mentis lives to protect the people he loves. He is not very outgoing and spent most of his life living in a brewery, overseeing the protection and quality of the brew. This brewery was attached to an Inn, The Festering Stool, and is where Mentis mostly came into contact with other beings. Located on the direct root in and out of Sandpoint, The Festering Inn received a good amount of adventurers and locals alike. Being an Oread, Mentis didn’t really stand out in this diverse town. Occasionally though, a miscreant would stop by and poke fun at his gemstone protruding facial features. Mentis can take the punishment, he knows he is different and doesn’t act out unless provoked. Things change when his long life friend and bar owner (Sylvara) defends Mentis and the miscreant begins slinging his hatred towards the defender. This is what Mentis lives for, protecting his friends. If it were any other place Mentis would begin slaying his foe as swiftly as he could unsheathe his blade, but Mentis knows this would do harm to his friends establishment and reputation, instead he challenges the miscreant to an arm wrestling match; the best way Mentis knows how to solve issues without conflict. After a fierce battle between two gyrating appendages, our hero, Mentis loses. Holding back his anger Mentis swiftly pulls out his blade and cleaves the miscreants hand clean off. The following days, a bounty for the arrest of Mentis is issued and this is when Mentis decides to lay low and follow his own adventure for the time being. Mentis heads out into the unknown stopping at all bars along the way, hoping for a feeling of home. Motivations Mentis belongs to the Order of the Shield as a Cavalier and his biggest motivation is protecting his friends and the innocent. While many warriors strive to perfect their art, spending all of their time honing their skill at martial arms, others spend as much effort dedicating themselves to a cause. These warriors, known as cavaliers, swear themselves to a purpose, serving it above all else. Cavaliers who join the Order of the Shield devote their lives to protecting the common folk, from the simple farmer to the honest craftsman. These cavaliers stand before the tide, protecting the innocent from roving marauders and hungry monsters. As well as protection of the innocent, Mentis is motivated by the abundance of taverns throughout the worlds and strives for a feeling of comfort in a place he knows best. Feats Challenge (Ex): Once per day, a cavalier can challenge a foe to combat. As a swift action, the cavalier chooses one target within sight to challenge. The cavalier's melee attacks deal extra damage whenever the attacks are made against the target of his challenge. This extra damage is equal to the cavalier's level. The cavalier can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day for every three levels beyond 1st, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Challenging a foe requires much of the cavalier's concentration. The cavalier takes a –2 penalty to his Armor Class, except against attacks made by the target of his challenge. The challenge remains in effect until the target is dead or unconscious or until the combat ends. Each cavalier's challenge also includes another effect which is listed in the section describing the cavalier's order. Mount (Ex): A cavalier gains the service of a loyal and trusty steed to carry him into battle. This mount functions as a druid's animal companion, using the cavalier's level as his effective druid level. The creature must be one that he is capable of riding and is suitable as a mount. A Medium cavalier can select a camel or a horse. A Small cavalier can select a pony or wolf, but can also select a boar or a dog if he is at least 4th level. The GM might approve other animals as suitable mounts. A cavalier does not take an armor check penalty on ride checks while riding his mount. The mount is always considered combat trained and begins play with Light Armor Proficiency as a bonus feat. A cavalier's mount does not gain the share spells special ability. A cavalier's bond with his mount is strong, with the pair learning to anticipate each other's moods and moves. Should a cavalier's mount die, the cavalier may find another mount to serve him after 1 week of mourning. This new mount does not gain the link, evasion, devotion, or improved evasion special abilities until the next time the cavalier gains a level. Order (Ex): At 1st level, a cavalier must pledge himself to a specific order. The order grants the cavalier a number of bonuses, class skills, and special abilities. In addition, each order includes a number of edicts that the cavalier must follow. If he violates any of these edicts, he loses the benefits from his order's challenge ability for 24 hours. The violation of an edict is subject to GM interpretation. A cavalier cannot change his order without undertaking a lengthy process to dedicate himself to a new cause. When this choice is made, he immediately loses all of the benefits from his old order. He must then follow the edicts of his new order for one entire level without gaining any benefits from that order. Once accomplished, he gains all of the bonuses from his new order. Note that the names of these orders might vary depending upon the campaign setting or GM's preference. Tactician (Ex): At 1st level, a cavalier receives a teamwork feat as a bonus feat. He must meet the prerequisites for this feat. As a standard action, the cavalier can grant this feat to all allies within 30 feet who can see and hear him. Allies retain the use of this bonus feat for 3 rounds plus 1 round for every two levels the cavalier possesses. Allies do not need to meet the prerequisites of these bonus feats. The cavalier can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and for every 5 levels thereafter. Precise Strike (Combat, Teamwork Feat) You are skilled at striking where it counts, as long as an ally distracts your foe. Prerequisites: Dex 13, base attack bonus +1. Benefit: '''Whenever you and an ally who also has this feat are flanking the same the creature, you deal an additional 1d6 points of precision damage with each successful melee attack. This bonus damage stacks with other sources of precision damage, such as sneak attack. This bonus damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. '''Cavalier's Charge (Ex): At 3rd level, a cavalier learns to make more accurate charge attacks while mounted. The cavalier receives a +4 bonus on melee attack rolls on a charge while mounted (instead of the normal +2). In addition, the cavalier does not suffer any penalty to his AC after making a charge attack while mounted. Dwarf Blooded (lvl 6)'' '' You have dwarven blood coursing through your veins. Prerequisite: Oread. Benefit: Your dwarven heritage manifests in two ways. First, your speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance, as the dwarf slow and steady racial trait. Second, you gain the stonecunning dwarf racial trait. Race Treacherous Earth: Once per day, an Oread with this racial trait can will the earth to rumble and shift, transforming a 10-foot-radius patch of earth, unworked stone, or sand into an area of difficult terrain, centered on an area the Oread touches. This lasts for a number of minutes equal to the Oread's level, after which the ground returns to normal. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. Horse - Sabrina Needed gear: ''' Bit and Bridle 2gp Military Saddle 20gp 10 days of Feed 5sp Fighter’s Kit 9gp Chain Shirt Barding 400gp Saddle Bags 4gp Cloak of Resistance +1 Amulet of Natural Armor +1 or Ring of Sustenance '''Starting Statistics: Size Large; Speed 50 ft.; AC +4 natural armor; Attack bite (1d4), 2 hooves* (1d6); Ability Scores Str 16, Dex 13, Con 15, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6; Special Qualities low-light vision, scent. 4th-Level Advancement: Ability Scores Str +2, Con +2; Special Qualities combat trained (see the Handle Animal skill). Link (Ex): '''A druid can handle her animal companion as a free action, or push it as a move action, even if she doesn't have any ranks in the Handle Animal skill. The druid gains a +4 circumstance bonus on all wild empathy checks and Handle Animal checks made regarding an animal companion. '''Share Spells (Ex): '''The druid may cast a spell with a target of “You” on her animal companion (as a spell with a range of touch) instead of on herself. A druid may cast spells on her animal companion even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the companion's type (animal). Spells cast in this way must come from a class that grants an animal companion. This ability does not allow the animal to share abilities that are not spells, even if they function like spells. '''Evasion (Ex): '''If an animal companion is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex save for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. ''Charge'' Charging is a special full-round action that allows you to move up to twice your speed and attack during the action. Charging, however, carries tight restrictions on how you can move. '''Movement During a Charge: You must move before your attack, not after. You must move at least 10 feet (2 squares) and may move up to double your speed directly toward the designated opponent. If you move a distance equal to your speed or less, you can also draw a weapon during a charge attack if your base attack bonus is at least +1. You must have a clear path toward the opponent, and nothing can hinder your movement (such as difficult terrain or obstacles). You must move to the closest space from which you can attack the opponent. If this space is occupied or otherwise blocked, you can't charge. If any line from your starting space to the ending space passes through a square that blocks movement, slows movement, or contains a creature (even an ally), you can't charge. Helpless creatures don't stop a charge. If you don't have line of sight to the opponent at the start of your turn, you can't charge that opponent. You can't take a 5-foot step in the same round as a charge. If you are able to take only a standard action on your turn, you can still charge, but you are only allowed to move up to your speed (instead of up to double your speed) and you cannot draw a weapon unless you possess the Quick Draw feat. You can't use this option unless you are restricted to taking only a standard action on your turn. Attacking on a Charge: After moving, you may make a single melee attack. You get a +2 bonus on the attack roll and take a –2 penalty to your AC until the start of your next turn. A charging character gets a +2 bonus on combat maneuver attack rolls made to bull rush an opponent. Even if you have extra attacks, such as from having a high enough base attack bonus or from using multiple weapons, you only get to make one attack during a charge. Lances and Charge Attacks: A lance deals double damage if employed by a mounted character in a charge. Weapons Readied against a Charge: Spears, tridents, and other weapons with the brace feature deal double damage when readied (set) and used against a charging character. -Entrieses - - "I wonder what happened to Toka'a?" Coming back to Asheville, I arrive with high hopes of running into our old friend. We could really use his help dealing with those orcs. - "Ornell still remembers" Our goal of arriving at Asheville with intentions to gear up and return after tying up some loose ends failed. We were caught. Hope he can understand the life of an adventurer and all the adventuring one must endure. -"So much for tying up loose ends" We finally arrived at the Orc settlement and were attacked by what seems to be the same inhabitants of this village. I thought they would have been peaceful and all would have ended. I was really hoping Ornell was wrong to judge these people, but I don't know what to think anymore. Hopefully the interrogation will go smoothly. = Category:Pathfinder